emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2314 (22nd January 1998)
Synopsis Jack Sugden comes down in the morning to find Sarah sleeping on the sofa, she obviously spent the night there because she could not face actually sleeping with Jack and she apologises. The Picture This TV Company van arrives. Zak is revving his van up outside the wine bar and he is hoping that he will be paid to keep quiet, but panics when one of the production team offers to fix it. Lyn calls at Annie's Cottage. Marlon is in a flap about the programme, he doesn't know what to wear. Zak thinks that he is going to get money to move his van, but he is just given a pair of tights to fix the fan belt. Zoe is looking over one of Kim's horses. Kim is more interested in talking about her wedding arrangements, she & Zoe agree to call a truce & use the wedding as a new start. Chris is furious with Zoe & snaps at Kelly. The tearooms have been taken over by the television company. Kathy complains & Eve tells her that she has given Eric a location fee to use the place. Kathy demands that Eric gives her the £300 fee. Butch is jealous that Marlon is in the middle of the tv show. Paddy hasn't dare tell Zoe that he has booked the Woolpack for the vets party. Roy comes looking for Biff, he tells him that he is now squatting in the Sugdens cottage. Roy is impressed and wants to know when he is having a party. Kim tries to bully Kelly, but Chris sticks up for her, she then flirts with Chris. Eric is put out when Marlon is going to be featured in the cookery programme. Marlon then freezes on screen & Eric happily steps in. Zak meets Barry on his way to cause more trouble at the wine bar. He introduces himself to Eve. Barry shows off his pedal powered microwave. Eve wants to include him in the programme. Hermione Hibbert makes an appearance in the wine bar. She is Nigel's mother & she is rude to everyone. Kelly tells Chris that he should smile more. She is doing her best to interest him. Nigel Hibbert makes his appearance. He is as rude & temperamental as his mother. Zak has started strimming outside ; Dave the sound man sympathises with him & lets him carry on. Kelly gives Chris a bottle of brandy. she claims that she was going to give him it at Christmas. Andy craftily mentions to Sarah that him & Robert need the spare room for a scalextric set. Sarah tells him that Jack is still in there. Marlon realises that Nigel cannot even cook, his mother does it all. He is dissillusioned with his hero. Zak is stuck with the depressed sound man, he ends up paying him to go away. Butch wants to steal one of the tv lights, just as the show goes on air, all the lights go out & Nigel is plunged into darkness. Chris & Kelly have a drink together He tells her that he is enjoying her company and she asks if she can kiss him. He is confused by his feelings. Butch has fixed up the floodlight outside the Dingles. Unfortunately it fuses everything ; Zak claims that it has been the worst day of his life. Cast Jack Sugden-CLIVE HORNBY; Sarah Sugden-ALYSON SPIRO; Zak Dingle-STEVE HALLIWELL; Dave0BILL SPEED; Biff Fowler-STUART WADE; Lyn Hutchinson-SALLY WALSH; Marlon Dingle-MARK CHARNOCK; Kim Tate-CLAIRE KING; Zoe Tate-LEAH BRACKNELL; Chris Tate-PETER AMORY; Kelly Windsor-ADELE SILVA; Kathy Glover-MALANDRA BURROWS; Eve Rowlands-VICCI-JADE SMITH; Eric Pollard-CHRIS CHITTELL; Dee Pollard-CLAUDIA MALKOVICH; Betty Eagleton-PAULA TILBROOK; Mandy Dingle-LISA RILEY; Butch Dingle-PAUL LOUGHRAN; Sam Dingle-JAMES HOOTON; Paddy Kirk-DOMINIC BRUNT; Roy Glover-NICKY EVANS; Barry Clegg-BERNARD WRIGLEY; Hemmione Hibbert-DIANA FLACKS; Nigel Hibbert-TIM BEASLEY; Robert Sugden-CHRISTOPHER SMITH; Andy Hopwood-KELVIN FLETCHER; Lisa Clegg-JANE COX Storyline Writers-PIPPA MCCARTHY/STUART BLACKBURN/GREG BOARDMAN; Storyline Editor-SARAH BAGSHAW; Writer-KARIN YOUNG; Director-JOHN MICHAEL PHILLIPS; Producer-MERVYN WATSON Prev Ep Episode 2313 (21st January 1998) Next Ep Episode 2315 (27th January 1998) Category:1998 episodes.